Talk:Hero of Brightwall
Is it too early for Trivia? As I pointed out on the Fable 3 talk, the main screenshot for this hero has a very close resemblence to the character Sharpe, is it too early to put this as trivia? If you don't know what I mean; http://www.seanbeanonline.net/compendium/uniforms.html Batjimi 16:30, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :No, I don't think it's too early for trivia. I agree that's quite a resemblance! --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 20:45, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Speaking? Wow... I wonder how theyre gonna let you do that. I kind of liked be a silent protagonist though.... ya i know what you mean. although i am looking forward to seeing it happen. my concern is how u play. what if the voice is always nice but u are a total bastard or something. :I know what you mean. Hopefully they've recorded each line three times or something, once for neutral, once for good and once for evil, so that it's not always the same. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:47, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'd be surprised if they didn't. I just hope they have a good voice actor.. I heard a rumour it may be Daniel Radcliffe, and that surprised/upset me. But I seriously doubt it'd be somebody that recognizable, as people'd be saying "oh, it's not my hero it's harry potter". - Batjimi 11:06, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : I dont think he will. it was just saying who could they get next in a jokingly matter since they got an allstar cast-- AwesomeGordo 11:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thank Goodness for that. :P - Batjimi 12:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Possible Hero Titles i was wondering what people thought the title of the hero should be. i think it would be cool if he was called "Hero of the Crown". waddaya think people??-- AwesomeGordo 10:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Game Over/Death in combat Does anyone know if Fable 3 is going to have a 'Game Over' in combat like Fable 1 did? I loved Fable 2, but an easily removed scar is hardly what I'd consider a 'Game Over'. I'm really hoping Fable 3 will have challenging moments to it, but the lack of a Game Over in Fable 2 really killed the suspense and made the game horrifically easy for me. Gingeraids 22:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed. The Fable II system has returned, only this time it has more "far reaching" consequences. On the physical side your weapon becomes more damaged, gaining notches and such. However, the more important factor; depending on where you are you lose followers. For example, if you're in the middle of Bowerstone at 12 o'clock midday you'd lose a substantially higher amount than if you were knocked out in a cave at 3 in the morning. Followers are essential this time round so I suppose, while keeping the game more accessable, the consequences are heftier. Batjimi 22:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh well. Can't win 'em all, I guess. I still know the game will be fantastic, so I guess that's what matters. Thanks for cleaing this up for me! Gingeraids 23:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes it will!! And no problem. :) Batjimi 23:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Voice There was just an edit made for trivia, not too long ago. I want to know where this info was found? Joshschi887766 06:06, September 1, 2010 (UTC) OMG. thats what i suggested about the new interactive thing where you get to choose the type of thing you say on one of lionheads suggestion sites when they were making it. THEY LISTEN TO THE PEOPLE. THIS WILL BE AN EPIC GAME --AwesomeGordo 07:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I know right, but I want something more formal to confirm this before I get my hopes up. Joshschi887766 07:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC)